What If?
by 2020FailedTheVibeCheck
Summary: What if Philip and Theo lived during the American Revolution? What if Philip went to war? What if Theo goes to visit to tell him some good news, even if it risks everything? What if everything falls apart? What if the worst possible thing happens? And, what about when it does? Philidosia
1. Chapter I

**Yes, hello, I know what you're probably thinking. "Why aren't you writing Watching Themselves?" and the answer to that my friend, is that I have no self control. I was texting my friend, (IHopeThatYouBurrn, go read her Peggy headcons) and I told her that I was so bored during a test in school that I came up with a story idea. I told her I wanted to write it so bad, but she can't let me until I uploaded the next chapter (which is a work in progress btw), when I gave her the idea, she said and I quote: "yay, write it, you won't forget say no to this". So, without further adieu, I present to you, my newest Philidosia fic! (That's right, another one!)**

**(Fair warning, this might end up being two or three chapters) **

**((And yes, I know Philip wasn't born until 1781, but shh!))**

* * *

Philip nervously walked home. His father had requested he spent the day with him, turns out Alexander had another reason to see his son other than "to enjoy his company.''

The new Lieutenant Colonel had taken his son to be enlisted in the Contenential Army despite both of the men's wife's wishes.

Philip wasn't mad, he had been longing to fight for the American Cause for years now. But both his mother and his new wife forbid it. He was jittery, they would begin the march from Dobbs Ferry, New York to Williamsburg, Virginia on the nineteenth. Tomorrow.

He had three hours to explain to his inevitably upset wife, and pack before riding to his father's to travel to the camp in Dobbs Ferry. He was dreading leaving her. Especially since she'd be so excited to see him after he'd been gone all day.

He knew it would tear her apart, and that's why it hurt him. But when the small country home was in view, he wanted to turn around and walk to his parent's. But he didn't. Why?

Theodosia.

She was standing in the front garden. She jumped when she saw him. She quickly walked through the gate and as fast as her skirts would allow to her husband. Philip picked up his pace.

"Philip!" She smiled embracing him.

"Theo!" Philip said, his voice didn't have the desired tone.

Theo raised her eyebrows and stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just… I've got something to tell you." he said offering her his arm.

"Good news I hope." She said taking his arm.

The couple walked back to their home silently. When Philip shut the door behind them Theo was bursting with questions.

"Well? What is it? Good news? I have good news! Why did your father spend the day with you? I had tea with your mother this afternoon and she suspected something too terrible to even think! She thought he'd take you to be enlisted in the army! It's crazy to think you'd even debate doing it, afterall, we did just marry last month. And-"

"She was right" Philip said plainly.

"Come again?" Theo asked, not having heard him over her rant.

Philip took a sharp breath. "My father, is a new Lieutenant Colonel. Tomorrow. they take the army and march south to Williamsburg. He wants me to go with him."

Theo laughed. "He had to have been joking, there's no way he-"

Philip sighed and pulled a certificate out of his pocket. "I need to pack."

He handed her the paper and walked through the kitchen to his room.

* * *

After an hour and a half, he was all packed. He had left a small pistol for Theo and the servants should they need it. He walked through the house searching for Theo.

He opened the door to one of the spare rooms where he found his bride muttering to herself in the corner. He walked over to her and sat next to her, letting his head fall on her shoulder.

"Please forgive me, dearest. I know this isn't what you wanted, and even though it pains me to leave you I must, my father expects so much of me, but only so little can I give." Philip tried. "I need to do this for him. Please understand that."

She looked up at him. "When do you leave?"

He sighed. "I have to meet my father at his house in fifteen minutes, from there we travel to Dobbs Ferry. My father gets his regiment, a small one, but it includes me." He could feel her start to shake. "Oh, love you mustn't cry."

"How do I know this won't be the last time I see you?" She asked.

He lifted his head up and held hers in his hands. "Because I will give you my word. And as your husband it is my duty to keep it. I swear on everything, and everyone, I love, I will come back to you safe and sound, you can write to me daily. And everytime i will respond, I will keep you posted on everything and-"

She interrupted him with a kiss. "Didn't you say you have to meet your father soon?"

Philip looked taken aback. "You're-you're on board with this?"

She sighed and messed with a loose strand on her dress. "If you write to me, and keep me posted, and your father assures me you're alright as well. Then yes. I know it's what you want."

Philip smiled. "I don't deserve you." He gave her a small peck and walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Goodbye, my love." Theo called.

"Don't say goodbye, goodbye's are for forever." Philip smiled. "I'll see you soon enough."

"See you,"

And with one final kiss, he hopped up on his horse and galloped away.

* * *

Alexander and Philip had been riding for nearly four hours now. The horses were beginning to tire, but Alexander had been saying "Not much further now," for an hour.

But he was right. They trotted out of the woods and to a small clearing. There were white tents, a few fires going, and lots and lots of men in blue jackets. Some were injured or sick, but the majority were homesick. Some had recently just barely escaped at Green Spring under Lafayette's command.

But Alexander wasn't interested. In the dying, homesick, tired men. He was eager to see a few people.

Philip followed his father to one of the bigger tents, they gave their horses to a gentleman, who took them to rest.

Alexander stopped short outside the tent.

"I need you on your best behavior, do not speak unless spoken to, understand?" Alexander asked dusting off his son's coat. "They'll give you a uniform in there, set it aside and wait, showing eagerness is weak."

Philip nodded.

Alexander pulled back the flap of the tent. He and Philip shuffled inside.

"Alexander!" John cried. "You're back!"

The two greeted each other.

"Mon ami!" Lafayette came over, followed by Hercules Mulligan. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same to you."

A man cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, welcome." He said stepping towards them. It took Philip a moment to recognize him.

George Washington.

Sure he'd seen him before at balls before the fighting back in '75, but he had never seemed so tired, so stressed, yet so calm.

"Good evening, General," Philip bowed.

"Evening, you must be Philip!" Washington cried. "Congratulations on the marriage by the way,"

"Thank you, sir." Philip smiled.

"We are glad to have you here. Now, for your command-"

"Command? I was told I would be a foot soldier." Philip exclaimed.

"Yes, well, with reassurance from your father, you will be under him. He may be new to his position, but he knows what he's doing. He will train you, and should we need it, you might just get yourself a battalion in a year or so." Washington said offering him a drink.

"Sir, I'd be honored." Philip stammared.

"But, I do not wish to leave either Mrs. Hamilton widowed, so I want you both to be careful out there." Washington turned to Alexander as well, "That's an order from your commander."

"Yes, Sir." The pair said in unison.

"Good." Washington motioned for everyone to sit.

"Now. As I'm sure you all know, we will march south to Williamsburg, and I want all of you to march with the men. I have sent spies to go behind the british lines-"

"Are you crazy?" Alexander jumped up, out of his seat. "That's how Hale was killed!"

"Yes, Alexander, I know, I left that decision up to Knowlton to find a worthy man, Hale was twenty-one, it might not have been his call, it may have been the boy's age." Washington rubbed his head.

"And those bastards didn't give him a minister or a bible-"

"Alexander take a seat!" Washington snapped.

Alexander grew pale and sat back down. "My apologies, Sir."

Washington nodded. "As I was saying, spies behind the British lines are carrying a note written by myself, addressed to you actually," he pointed to Alexander. "Saying we were planning to attack here in New York, we will leave some men behind to make this seem true. Because we are fooling the enemy, no word of this is to leave the tent, am I understood?"

The five men nodded.  
"I said, am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." The men recited.

"Good, Alexander, your son is to stay in your tent, write to your wives all of you, I'm sure they are stressed, I know Martha is."

"Yes, Sir."

"And please, no ruckus tonight,"

The men nodded and John, Lafayette, and Hercules left the tent.

"Sir, I believe my son still needs a uniform." Alexander said.

"Oh, right," The General stood and walked to a trunk in the back of the room. Alexander gave his son a nudge telling him to follow.

Philip look the blue jacket, hat, and saber from Washington, he also took a pin from a desk. "Thank you, Sir."

"Go on."

* * *

_Dearest, Theodosia,_

_I am well, please do not fret, however I cannot say the same for some of these_

_men. Some are sick and injured, others so bored they are arguing_

_over the smallest things. Others just homesick, longing for their wife._

_I have something good to tell you, my father pulled a few strings_

_and now instead of fighting as a soldier, I will serve_

_under my father, he leads, I learn. Washington tells me if it's needed,_

_I might get a battalion of my own, but that is only if all goes well._

_I ask that you do not tell anyone the information I have given you previously,_

_Washington is not ready for it to be public, it is for your safety that_

_when it does become known, you act surprised, I wouldn't wish harm to come to_

_you if tories found you know things the crown doesn't._

_And finally, how are you, my love? I hope happy and content despite_

_our situation. I hope to see you soon._

_With love and forever yours,_

_P. Hamilton_

"Write to your mother too," Alexander ordered.

"Pa?" Philip turned to see his father scribbling away at his desk.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever… nevermind." Philip shook his head and reached for a new sheet of paper.

"No, tell me," Alexander said setting aside his quill.

Philip sighed. "Do you ever, fear you won't." He took a breath. "You won't see Mama again?"

Alexander looked a little surprised. "Well, yeah, at Monmouth, when I snuck out there, I was caught in the moment, I thought I'd never see you or your sister." Alexander took a weavering breath. "But, I did what I had to do, I pushed the men back in place, and look where we are."

Philip nodded and began to write to his mother.

* * *

"Philip! Philip! Up now!" Alexander boomed.

"What?" Philip said rubbing his eyes.

"We start the march in an hour, with or without you, get dressed and outside, get something to eat!" Alexander cried.

Philip pushed himself up and to his new uniform.

When he finished, he latched his sabor strap to his waist coat, and examined the sword before putting it in it's holder. He examined himself in the slim reflection the window pane gave off. From what he could see, he looked very good in uniform.

He found his father sitting with his friends, he jogged over to them and sat beside John.

"Morning," Philip smiled.

"Well lookie here!" John smiled. "Two Hamiltons in uniform!"

"There better not be two of you!" Hercules laughed.

"Now, now, Hercules, he's just a boy! And from what I've seen, he has his mother in him." Lafayette smiled, giving Philip a small wink.

"That he does, but he is still my son." Alexander said.

"All Captains, Lieutenant Colonels, Colonels, and Scouts, report to The General on the West Hill! I repeat! Captains, Lieutenant Colonels, Colonels, and Scouts, report to The General in the West Hill!" A man came out and yelled, before rushing to the hill himself.

The group stood and began to walk.

"Pops, what exactly am I? A Lieutenant in training?" Philip asked.

"Something like that, just stick with me." Alexander replied.

* * *

Philip was on his horse, in the sweltering August heat, in full uniform. The entire regiment was. Alexander was in charge now, he had the last say. No one was to take off their jackets. Philip was riding in the front, keeping the men on course, Alexander in the back, with a clear view of everyone.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Philip looked in the direction of the voice, the whole group came to a stop, about seven people lay on the ground, one screaming in agony.

"Pops!" Philip called, Alexander took notice and came up front. He hopped off his horse.

"What is the meaning of this?" He ordered.

"Jones tripped over something, took us all down with him." The man said taking Alexander's hand and standing up, helping the others.

"Ow! I don't think I can stand!" A boy, presumably Jones, cried.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I think it's broken!"

Alexander kneeled down, "Move your hands,"

Reluctantly he agreed. His hands were covered in blood, tissue and bone was sticking out of his ankle, blood everywhere.

"Well, it's broken alright" Alexander concluded. "Philip! Give me one of your stockings!"

Philip rushed to pull his shoe off and remove the stocking from his pants. His father wrapped it around his wound and with Philips help, lifted him onto his horse.

"That will need more attention, but all the medics are with Laurens, we'll have to wait until we stop for the night, that should keep you from bleeding to death." Alexander said, patting his good leg.

Alexander took the horse's reins and yelled, "get back in your lines! We're running late as is! Keep moving!"

"Pa, what about you?" Philip asked.

"I'll walk him, you keep an eye on everyone." Alexander said, beginning to walk.

"Nonsense, if there's anyone who should be walking it's me, take my horse, I'll walk Jones." Philip offered.

"True gentleman." Alexander commented giving his son the reins.

* * *

Theo sat in the living room. Her maid, Hope, sat with her.

"Hope, he'll never come back!" Theo cried.

"Oh yes he will Ma'am. You found yourself a smart one, he's with his father, there ain't no way he gonna let him die." Hope reassured her. "Drink your tea, that stress isn't doing you no good."

Hope stood up and went to do her chores.

Hope was right, Theodosia didn't need more stress. She had enough with her father, Philip's siblings, and the war.

Speaking of them, she should probably go visit, she needed something to do and crying over Philip wasn't an option anymore.

"Hope! I'm going to visit Mrs. Hamilton! I'll be back before supper!" Theo called through the house.

* * *

"Theo! What a lovely surprise!" Eliza welcomed her.

"Good evening, Eliza, I hope I'm not intruding, I just couldn't cry by myself anymore." Theo admitted stepping inside.

Eliza lead her into the drawing room. "Not at all dear, but why were you crying?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Theo asked, sitting next to Eliza. "Philip's gone to war."


	2. Chapter II

**Hello people, welcome back! I have no real announcements this time, but I have a funny not funny story. So last night, I was in my dad's room and we were doing something on his phone, and he had an ice pack on his cheek because he recently had a tooth pulled, and somehow, when he put it down, it popped, so the chemicals and such was on the bed, I, not thinking, flicked it, then realized what it was, I went to wash my hands. When I flicked it, it landed on the wall, and when I talked to my dad today, he said the chemicals stayed on the wall and ate its way through, through the drywall, through the wood, through the insolation, through the wires, everything! So that's fun. **

**Heh! And you think Eliza will pass out and be fine! HA! Oh SOO much drama! (I dare you not to cry -if you're an emotional person like me-)**

What If? - Chapter two

* * *

"Haven't you heard? Philip's gone to war."

"He...he wouldn't!" Eliza gasped.

Theo nodded. Eliza fanned herself with her hand as her breathing quickened.

"Eliza? Are you alright?" Theo began fanning her too. "Eliza? Can you hear me? Eliza!"

Eliza gasped before fainting.

"Oh my God! J-John! JOHN! Come quick!"

* * *

"John! John Laurens!" Philip called, racing through the camp set up for the night.

"What is it boy?" John asked stepping out of a tent.

"I need your fastest horse and your best medic! We have a man injured!" Philip said, bending over to breathe.

"Yes, sir, your father send you?" He asked.

Philip nodded.

An hour later, they made it back to Alexander's regiment.

"Pa!" Philip called jumping off the horse.

"Philip! Back here!" Alexander called.

Philip and the medic ran around the back and to his father.

"Shh, son it'll be alright, the medic is here now." Alexander hushed.

* * *

_Dearest Theodosia, _

_How are things at home? Well I hope. _

_Today, a man tripped and broke his ankle, the bone pierced the skin from the inside_

_out, I will spare you all the gory details._

_Nothing to exciting, unless the fact of my well being is_

_exciting. _

_How I long to be at your side, enjoying your scent,_

_your company. I shall be with you soon enough, _

_Washington says the war is near over. I will write soon, take care love._

_With all my love,_

_P. Hamilton_

Philip sighed as he enveloped the letter. He stamped it shut and gave it to the mail carrier. In return, he gave him a letter back.

"And for my father?" Philip prompted.

"Nothing, that is the only one I have addressed to a Hamilton." The mail boy said, turning to leave.

"Thank you." Philip said.

He sighed and sat on his bed, staring at his letter. He gathered the courage to open it, scared of bad news.

He gently tore open the paper and read his wife's rushed handwriting,

_Dearest Philip,_

_Forgive the look of this letter, I am quite worried about your mother._

_I went to visit with her, and she inevitably learned_

_about you leaving for war, she fainted,_

_John ran for the doctor, no one is to be in there with him._

_My imagination is wild! Please, should the worst happen,_

_you or your father need to return, if the best of the worst, at least your _

_father, please? _

_I am glad you are well, I hope it stays that way. It better stay that way._

_I long for you, I wish I could see you every night, but for now, please stay safe!_

_Please explain to your father why Eliza hasn't written!_

_With my love, _

_T. Hamilton_

Philip didn't waste anytime.

"Pops!" He cried. He sprinted out of the tent and ran around frantically.

"Philip Alexander Hamilton! What the hell are you doing?" Alexander asked, from behind his son.

"Pa! It's-"

"Did your mother's letter arrive with Theodosia's?" He asked, stopping his son.

"No, not for you or me, but that's because, because Theo told her I came here, and, and she fainted. And… and…" Philip held up the letter for his father to read.

"No. I -ugh! I should have told her myself!" Alexander cried. "And I swear! If that baby is hurt-"

Alexander stopped short when he saw his son's face. "Ma is with a child again?"

"Uh, yes, but you didn't hear it from me." Alexander sighed.

"I will send news to your grandfather and have him go check, I'll go home if I need to, but…" Alexander groaned and ran off to the tent.

* * *

Philip Schuyler woke to a pounding on his front door.

"Cathrine?" He asked, looking at his terrified wife. "Stay here."

He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Good God man! What are you doing here at this time?!" Philip demanded.

A mail carrier, drenched in rain thrusted a letter at him. "This came in express, from Lt. Col. Hamilton! I'm told every man who has touched this letter was told to get it to you no matter the cost, I believe it has to with your daughter. I wish her the best, good night, sir."

"Thank you!" Philip called. He tore open the letter and dashed upstairs to tell his wife.

* * *

"Grandpapa? Oh thank God you're here! The doctor has been here for two days! We cannot get in or get him to leave!" Angie said letting him in.

Angie led him to the room and pounded on the door. "Son, I'll give you thirty seconds to open this door before I shoot it open and blow a bullet in your skull!" Philip threatened.

When he gained no response, but and audience from all of Eliza's children. He used a pistol and aimed at the door knob, to just the right angle, and fired.

Without waiting for the smoke to clear, he kicked the door open. They all ran in and found Eliza laying on a bed, still unconscious. She looked like she struggled to breathe.

"Theodosia! I need a pale of water!" Philip barked.

"Yes, sir!"

"John! I need you to write to your father, get it sent in express, tell him it's as bad as we thought, but under no circumstance is he or your brother to come home!"

"On it!" He said running out of the room.

"Angie, I need blankets and your siblings out of the room!" Philip sat next to his daughter, stroking her hair.

"Oh Elizabeth," He gave a sad smile.

Theodosia walked back in with the water.

"Sir? The water?" Theo handed it to him.

Philip snapped into action. "Right, get those blankets from Angie, tell her the biggest help she can be is to keep her brothers out!"

Theo nodded and rushed out.

* * *

After three weeks, the army had marched all the way to Williamsburg. They had regrouped and set up a large camp just on the edge of the city. It had taken twelve hours for Eliza to wake up, she wasn't able to walk yet, and she had no memory of anything. Theo was helping her keep her children's names straight.

Everyone decided it would be best if they didn't mention this to Alexander and Philip.

Theo stretched as she awoke and sighed. She had been spending all her time at with Eliza, she had her servants come with her.

One morning, Hope had brought in a bucket of warm water for her.

"Thank you, but. I'm afraid I am not feeling well this morning." Theo admitted.

"Uh oh, could you tell me what's bothering you?" Hope asked, standing next to Theo's bed.

"Well, I'm rather dizzy, I've had some nausea last night…" Theo said, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Miss, you know I would never intentionally embarrass you or be too bold, correct?" Hope asked.

"Yes," She said, curiously.

Hope bit her bottom lip. "Forgive me, is your chest sore, tender even?"

Theo's eyes grew wide. "Well, yes, but…"

Hope took a breath, "Have you bled recently?"

Theo's checks turned crismon, "Well, I was due, four days ago…"

Hope watched the wheels in Theo's head turn.

"You don't think, I couldn't be…"

"Miss, I think you are with a child!" Hope exclaimed.

Theo's eyes lit up and her hand instinctively flew to her stomach. "Wha-what gave you the idea?"

Now it was Hope's turn to blush. "Forgive me ma'am, the walls are thin."

* * *

"Pa, I'm really worried about Ma," Philip said, throwing a shovelful of dirt behind him.

Alexander thrusted his shovel into the earth, "A day never goes by when I'm not, but what's on your mind?"

"It's what Theo said, she said Ma was too shaken up to write to us," Philip said sticking his shovel back in the ground. "From _three weeks ago_!"

"Philip, really, this again?"

"But-"

"Philip! These trenches won't dig themselves, if you want to end this war and go see your wife, you need to get this done! Talk less! Work more!" Alexander scholded throwing more dirt behind him.

"But what about Ma?" Philip yelled, "You're just going to ignore her! She passed out! She was locked in a room for two days and no one did anything! She didn't wake up for twelve hours after they got to her, we have no word on how she's doing, and why she isn't writing to us. And on top of it all, she's-" Philip lowered his voice "pregnant, she's pregnant!"

"Philip, I am trying to forget it, focus on the task at hand, that way, your children and my children can grow up in a safe world, free from Britain and away from danger! Do you not get that?!" Alexander yelled, attracting the attention of other soldiers.

"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean you should block out your wife! One of us needs to go back! And it sure as hell doesn't seem to be you!" Philip yelled back. "I'm going back, I'm going to see what is going on, and when she's in a worse state than either of us imagined, you'll be sorry, so keep making a name for yourself!"

Philip threw down his shovel and walked off to find Washington.

* * *

"Sir, I need to go home, visit my mother! She fell unconscious and the doctor locked her in a room for two days in hope she and her child would die! When my grandfather found her, they woke her up, she hasn't written to me and every time I bring up her well being in my letters to Theodosia, she changes the subject! I need to find out what is going on! A week max is all I'm asking for!" Philip begged, "sir please, I am worried for my mother! My father is trying to push her out of his mind!"

"If you can see his fault, you are a better man than he. That is a good thing. Hold tight to that. I'll give you a week, if it's bad, write to me, I will send your father as well." Washington said. "Here," he scribbled on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Take more time should you need it."

"Thank you sir!" Philip cried racing out of the tent.

* * *

Theo walked into the doctor's office, she had taken extra care to not to see the same one Eliza had.

She told the woman why she wasn't doing this at home and she let her back to see the doctor.

"Good afternoon! What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Dan asked her.

"Not so much a problem, sir, more of a… suspicion," Theo said, "My maid and I both think I may be with a child."

The doctor couldn't help but smile. "All right. Lets see." He rolled up his sleeves and laid her down on a bed. He gently felt her stomach, "I believe you are, your stomach is beginning to harden, this will help to protect the baby. You will start to show here in a few weeks."

"So, it's a yes?" Theo asked excitedly.

"Yup. Miss. Theodosia, I believe you are with a child. Congratulations!" He smiled.

"Thank you!" Theo gasped.

"Sure thing, you may leave when you're ready. And no charge for today." Dr. Dan said, leaving the room.

Theo got up and almost skipped out of the hospital.

* * *

_Dear Theodosia, _

_I understand that you are caught up with Eliza and caring for _

_her children, but when she returns to normal,_

_I would love to see you! Would you consider coming down to Virginia? _

_You know, there are women who work on the sidelines, _

_cooking and cleaning for the men._

_It's a rare sight really, and I can't promise the men to be the most respectful,_

_ but it is a guaranteed chance to see your husband, not to mention your old man!_

_I do not expect an answer now, nor will I force you to come._

_ But I have missed you, and I haven't seen much of you lately. _

_Please consider it. _

_With hope and love,_

_Papa. _

Theo laughed to herself as she read the letter from her father. In all honesty, she would love to see Philip and her father again. But she couldn't just leave Eliza, not to mention her new siblings. She would never.

But, Eliza was doing a lot better, she could remember things, like names or what was needed at the market. She could have a full conversation, she could stand, but not walk. Eliza's father had stayed at the house, Cathrine visited often, but she didn't stay the night like Philip.

Once he carried her down stairs and sat her in front of the pianoforte, and asked her to play a simple song.

Cathrine came in and was almost in tears as she saw her once very talented daughter unable to even name a key. But that doesn't mean she didn't reteach her. They played "Three Blind Mice" and other nursery rhymes for small children, she learned quick and within three days was able to read from a songbook again.

Her younger children were quite confused and frustrated with this change in their mother. But Theo often read to them it took them on walks around town to distract them.

Each time one of the children went to her with a minor injury, like a stubbed toe or a scratched knee, she gave it a kiss and sent them on their way, each time she thought of her own child, and how much she longed to hold it in her arms.

She would talk to Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler first, she'd talk to Hope, ask if she could care for the children. She could make it work.

"Miss. Theodosia?" Hope asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Theo called.

"What did the doctor say?" Hope asked.

"It's a positive!" Theo squealed.

"Oh Miss, that's wonderful!" Hope cried.

Theo smiled. "Thank you! I'm so excited!"

"Miss, you've seemed stressed lately, and that isn't good for either of you. I always found it helpful to talk to someone." Hope's tone changed, she sat in an armchair across from Theo.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Thanks. It's just, Philip hasn't written to me in days. Alexander hasn't sent anything, I take that as a good thing. But, you just never know." Theo sighed. "I just want him to meet this one." she said rubbing her stomach.

"Rereading letters are we?" Hope asked mentioning the letter that sat on Theo's lap.

Theo laughed gently. "No, this is from my father, he wants me to do something, but I wanted to talk it over with you."

"Go ahead." Hope smiled, settling into the seat.

"Here, I'll let you read it, tell me what you think." Theo handed her the letter and watched Hope's eyes scan the page.

"Miss, I, the stress might be too much, you'll see a lot of injured men, and, most probably haven't seen a woman in years, who knows what they'd do!" Hope said. "But, you are a strong woman, and Philip and Alexander will make sure you see no pain, if you go, I can care for the children, help Mr. Schuyler with Eliza when needed."

"Really?" Theo asked.

"Yes, the choice is yours." Hope ensured her.

"Thank you, but I'm just worried for 'em" She smiled, rubbing her still flat stomach.

Hope laughed, "As am I, but it would do you good to see your husband, you must wait to tell him though, I would guess you're a few weeks along, I'd wait wait a month or so, these first three are the most dangerous. I beg you, be careful."

Theo opened her mouth to respond when a knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it Miss," Hope said walking to the door.

Theo went back to the scarf she was knitting for Angie. She pulled a knot tight and went back to weave some more when Hope came back in.

"Miss." Hope smiled, she seemed very excited. "Someone is here to see you."

"Send 'em in." She sighed, setting aside her work, "and, grab some crackers would you? I've been craving them lately."

"Of course," Said a voice, but it wasn't Hope's.

Theo had never spun around so quickly. She saw the person who had just spoken, she wanted to cry.

He had muddy boots and stained breeches, his stockings crusted with mud and dirt, his blue jacket was still crisp, newly bought, the brass buttons still shiny. But she recognized his face and hair anywhere.

It was Philip._ Her_ Philip.

A hand flew to Theo's mouth, tears stirred in her eyes. He was well! This was why he hadn't written, he had been traveling back home.

"Theo!" Philip rushed to the figure of his wife, she fell to the floor and began crying into him. "Theo, please don't cry!" he hushed, rocking her gentle frame.

She looked up at him. "You're safe! You're here! Y-you're actually here!" She said, letting him wipe her tears away.

"Of course I am! You said my mother was still shaken up from the events of three weeks ago. I wanted to come see her." Philip pulled Theo closer. "And you of course."

She smiled and fell into him. "I'm glad you're here."

He kissed the top of her head. "I am too."

They sat on the floor until Hope came back with crackers. "Ahem" she "coughed" and set the crackers on the side table.

Philip stood and helped up Theo. She was bursting to tell Philip the news, so she cast an eager glance to Hope.

She laughed, "Wait Miss, it'll do you good." Hope left and shut the door behind her.

Philip lead Theo to a couch and sat down next to her.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Mmm, no. You'll find out soon." She said, resisting the urge to lay a hand on her stomach.

Philip arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well I want to know now."

Theo turned to face him. "Really?" She asked playfully, "And what will you do if I don't?"

Philip pretended to think. "This,"

He grabbed her by the back and held her still, their mouths met and Theo let herself melt into him, feeling safe, secure, and warm.

* * *

"Ma?" Philip asked, knocking on the door.

Theo dropped his hand and walked in.

"Theo, you can't just-" Philip stopped short when he saw his mother struggling to stand.

He and Theo rushed over to her and they moved her back into bed. "Stay here, Eliza, you mustn't get up."

"Theo. What happened?"

"We don't know." Theo sighed, sitting next to her husband.

"W-why didn't you t-tell me?" Philip asked, his breath shaking.

Theo gasped and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Philip, I wanted to tell you, but none of us wanted you to worry, you're busy enough."

"Who are you?" Eliza asked.

"What? Ma! Are you kidding?" Philip asked, pulling Theo off of him. He stood up and turned to face the pair of them. "Is this some kind of sick joke? If so I want it done now! This isn't funny!"

"No! Not at all! Philip, this isn't a joke! Your mother doesn't remember anyone or anything, she fainted and hit her head pretty hard. W-we had to reintroduce her to e-everyone, and reteach her how to play the p-p-pianofort-" Theo started crying again. Her shoulders fell and she began to shake with her sobs.

"Theodosia, really? I'm sorry, I had no idea." He said, slowly moving toward her. "She didn't… she didn't ...bleed…. Did she?"

Theo looked up, "When she woke up, why do you care?" She asked.

Philip's face fell. "No, no no no no no." He sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly very worried.

"She, she was.." he trailed off, suddenly unable to speak.

"No!" Theo cried.

"What's wrong?" Cathrine said, ducking in the room. "I thought I heard- Philip! You're home!" She smiled.

"Mrs. Schuyler, you know, you know how Eliza, Eliza bleed when she woke up-" Theo's voice crumbled.

"Yes, dear?"

"Pops told me, he told me, she had, she had another-" He choked on his tears and when Cathrine caught on and cried with the couple.

"Who are you?" Eliza asked again.

Philip moved to hold his mother's hands. "It's me, Ma! It's Philip!"

Eliza seemed to recognize the name. She gasped, "Philip!" She cried, and hugged her boy. "Philip don't you go back! You're staying here! You are NOT going back to that war!" Eliza screamed. Everyone was in shock, they hadn't told her that. "I don't care what your father says! You're not going back! Stay here with your wife! You hear me?"

"Mama, I have to, you know how much Pops expects from me! I have to do this for him. For me!" Philip argued.

"Eliza?" Mr. Schuyler asked, walking in. "Eliza!" He rushed to her side.

"Papa! Will you please tell my boy he isn't going back to war?" Eliza begged.

"Philip! My boy, you're home!" Mr. Schuyler exclaimed giving him an awkward side hug.

"Yeah! I wanted to see Mama." He explained.

"And you're not going back!" Eliza screamed.

"Going back where dear?" Mr. Schuyler asked.

"To war! To Williamsburg! To Yorktown! He's not going!"

Mr. Schuyler smiled. "My dear! You remember!"

* * *

"Your excellency!" Alexander barked. "Where is my son?"

"He came in days ago, asking to go home, visit his Ma. As should you, go see your wife Alexander." Washington said giving him a similar paper that Philip was given.

"Sir, with all due respect, I have no interest in-"

"Alexander! Three weeks ago you would have jumped at the opportunity to see your wife! What's happened to you?!" Washington demanded.

"I-uh nothing, sir!" Alexander protested.

"Good! Now what are you waiting for? Go see your wife!" Washington turned away and looked at a table behind the desk. "That's an order from your commander!"

* * *

Philip and Theo prepared for dinner. Theo has talked to Hope and they decided it would be best for her to share the news at dinner. Theo simply couldn't wait. Hope helped her with her skirts and such, once everything was on, she dismissed her.

Theo styled her hair and placed a necklace from Philip on her neck, her bracelets sat gracefully on her left wrist. The silver jewelry complemented the dark blue fabric of the dress.

Philip knocked and walked in on her response. "Hey-" He stopped short.

"What?" Theo looked up from the mirror. "Does it look bad? Am I missing something? There better not be make-up on this dress! It was my Mama's!"

Philip shook his head and took her arm and pulled her up.

"Don't just look at me! Say something!" Theo cried.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong, you look beautiful." He smiled, kissing her freshly glossed lips.

"Thank you, love." She smiled.

"Well come on, we are missing you downstairs." He offered her his arm.

She locked her arm with his and they glided down the stairs.

* * *

"So Philip, what have you done in the army?" Mrs. Schuyler asked.

"Just marching really, I'm really not meant to say where, Washington has tried fooling the British again, I imagine they'll spot us any day now, then we can attack." Philip explained setting his fork and knife down. "This is a really meal good Grandmama, thank you."

"Oh it's nothing." She shrugged.

"Nothing? Pot Pie and mashed potatoes as good as this isn't nothing!" Theo said sipping her water.

"Oh thank you dear," Mrs. Schuyler blushed.

Hope walked in and began gathering the dishes. Theodosia signaled to her and she nodded.

Hope disappeared into the kitchen with arms filled with plates, when she took Philip's, she whispered in his ear.

Hope walked out with the rest of the dishes and Philip tapped his glass. "I believe Theo has something to say..?"

Theo patted his hand and stood up. "Yes, I have some great news! This morning, I awoke, very sick, I had a terrible headache and nausea, and everything was sore. Hope helped me come to a conclusion, I went to a doctor for confirmation. And sure enough, we were right. Philip and I are going to be parents!" She smiled.

Mrs. Schuyler and Eliza squealed. Mr. Schuyler stood and congratulated her. Eliza and Mrs. Schuyler jumped up and began talking to her about the joys of motherhood.

"Give it three or four months, once you feel a kick, you'll live for that feeling!" Eliza smiled, embracing her daughter-in-law. "I feel old! I'm going to be a grandma!"

"You feel old? Dear, this woman is carrying my first great-grandchild!" Cathrine laughed.

Theo walked past them and to Philip.

"Pip? You alright?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Philip stood up and put a hand on her stomach, "are you really? Did I really? My child is, is-is in there?"

Theo nodded eagerly.

"Oh, oh my." Philip was in shock, it was sure to disappear, but Theo found it cute.

"Come on! Let's talk baby names in the drawing room!" Mrs. Schuyler said ushering them out of the room.

* * *

Philip and Theo retired early, as they walked up stairs Philip walked behind Theo.

"Love, what are you doing?" Theo asked, stifling a laugh.

"Making sure you don't fall." He replied.

"I'm not even showing yet! I have no difficulty walking." Theo said reaching the top.

"You can never be too careful." Philip shrugged walking with her to his childhood room.

"Yes, but you can be annoying," she mused, shutting the door behind them.

The young couple changed into their nightgowns and climbed into bed. The candles were blown out, plunging them into darkness. Like always, Theo cuddled into a ball and Philip laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her stomach.

"I'm so glad you're happy." Theo whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Philip asked.

"I don't know, you've been under a lot of stress lately, you could react in anyway." Theo said curling up more.

"Theo," Philip said kissing the back of her head. "I'm over-the-moon excited, I wish I could stay here for everything, but I only have a week."

Theo uncurled herself and used her feet to grab one of his. Philip happily sighed and nestled down.

"Good night, pretty girl." Philip said kissing her hair.

"Good night, lovely," she cooed, kissing his hand and returning it to its place on top of their growing child.

* * *

**I apologize if it's sappy at parts, I suck at romance, i'm sorry.**

**Ok, I need your help, I need a gender for the baby and names, I have no clue how long this will go, but it be much further past the baby's birth. I am welcome to all suggestions!  
Thanks in advance!**

**~Bettyslilcrazy22**


	3. Chapter III

**~Special thanks to Miss Eliza Sparrow, who made the cover for this story, go check out her stories, she's very good!~**

**So, I mention an Aussie accent, I honestly don't know when exactly the British found Australia, I would have said British accent, but Philips kinda in a war against them, so, sorry if the dates are off on that. ((just to clarify, if there are any bold words, it's me talking to you directly, not the characters))**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexander had come home just a day before they had to start their return to the camp. It was now September 21, 1781, and Philip dreaded the moment he had to leave his wife and growing child. But Eliza was almost back to her normal self, there wasn't much reason to stay.

He awoke before Theodosia, he was careful to not wake her, she was a light sleeper. She was curled up in her ball, her head on his chest, both arms holding her still-flat stomach.

He smiled at the sight. She looks beautiful when she's asleep, she's always beautiful, but the smile on her face and the relaxed muscles somehow made her beauty enhance.

She shifted in her sleep, waking herself. Philip watched as she stretched trying to wake up.

Finally their eyes met. "Oh, good morning, Pip." She smiled, tiredly.

"Good morning." He said with his terrible Aussie accent that always made her laugh.

* * *

"Philip! You ready?" Alexander bellowed up the stairs.

"Yes, coming, Pa!" Philip called. He slammed the lid of his trunk shut and looked up at his wife, she was standing holding the bedpost for support as she wiped a tear from her face with a handkerchief. "Theo, please don't cry!"

Theodosia slowly walked to him and fell into his arms. "Why must you go?"

"So I can build a strong foundation for you, for our kids." Philip said. "And after the war is over, which is soon, I will be home every night, Pops thinks I may be able to get a high place of government when the war is won."

Theo nodded and backed out of his arms. "Got everything?"

He took one last glance around the room. "I believe so," He picked up the trunk and walked down stairs, Theo at his arm.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Alexander sighed. "Come on, boy, we need to get going."

"Oh, Alexander, please do not take it out on Philip, I delayed him." Theo said.

"Of course, I should have known, apologies." Alexander bowed. "And, is what I hear true? Will I be a Grandfather?"

Theo let Alexander take her hand. "Very much so!" Theo smiled.

"Congratulations, Theodosia, I hope all goes well."

"As do we." She said tugging at her husband's sleeve.

Alexander dropped her hand as Eliza walked in.

"Children! Come say goodbye to Papa!" She called.

From various parts of the house, the pitter-patter of little feet running sounded, getting louder and louder until they all came into view.

"Bye, Papa, please stay safe!" Angie cried jumping up into Alexander's arms.

"Angelica Hamilton! Get down! You are much too old to be jumping up like that! You are sixteen now!" Eliza scholded.

"Glad to see you're back to normal." Angie muttered under her breath as she fell back to the floor.

"Goodbye, Angie, don't worry too much about me, all will be well. I promise." Alexander said giving his daughter a hug.

Everyone took their turns bidding Alexander and Philip farwell.

Theodosia got to Philip last, they walked outside to have more privacy. She embraced him tightly. "Once you arrive, you are not to do anything until you have written and sent a letter to me! Every night I want you to write one, reviewing everything, promotions, advancements towards the British, what you will be getting yourself into, everything!" She whispered.

"Of course," Philip said, running a hand from the top of her head down to the middle of her back.

When she stood back, she held his hands, not meeting his eyes. "Hey." he said gently. "Don't worry, I can't possibly get myself killed with a wife and child to think about now. Please don't worry, I couldn't bare to think something happened to our little one because I am away. But I know it won't. You know why?"

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled, "because you, Theodosia Hamilton, are the strongest woman I know."

She blushed and stood on her toes to peck his cheek. "Go, your father is waiting,"

He looked over her shoulder to see his father tapping his foot impatiently.

"He is past patiently waiting, I can't keep him like that for too long, or else he will drag me from your side." He laughed slightly. "Farewell, dearest,"

She stood on her toes again to kiss him, properly. She almost fell from the force of it, but Philip held her tight.

Philip slowly broke it. And with a final smile, he walked past her and to his waiting father.

"It's about time!" Alexander cried as he handed his son the reigns of his horse.

"Sure, like you didn't take forever saying your farewells to Mama." Philip rolled his eyes mounting his horse.

"It doesn't take so long anymore, come on boy, Washington expects us before the twenty-third!" Alexander said, galloping away.

Philip turned to see his wife and siblings for what might be the last time.

"God, help me survive this." He muttered, turning his horse round to catch up with his father.

* * *

When they arrived, Philip wanted to keep his word to Theo, but Washington has insisted he see him first.

Philip pulled up the flap of the tent and took two steps inside. "Philip Hamilton, sir! You wanted to speak with me upon my return?" He said snapping to attention.

Washington turned around and faced him, he laughed as he blew smoke from a pipe. "Yes, come in."

Philip walked up, letting his arm fall.

"Please, take a seat," Philip sat and politely refused a drink from the general. "How is your mother? Your father's letters were vague, what happened exactly?"

"Well, that depends, do you want the short or the long story?" He asked, relaxing a bit.

"Talk until my ear falls off for all I care! It has been rather boring without your father here to make mischief." Washington admitted, releasing more smoke.

"Well…" Philip told him everything, from Theo telling Eliza the news, to the Doctor's disappearance, to the piano lesson, and the morning when everything was fine.

Washington looked at him with sad eyes, "I am sorry, boy. But there has to be some good news on top of all the bad!"

Philip smiled from ear to ear and sat up straighter. "Very good news indeed! My Theodosia is expecting!"

Washington's face lit up. "Well give her my congratulations! I will write to my Martha and have her pay Miss Burr, er, Hamilton excuse me, a visit!"

Philip caught his mistake, "Oh, please don't, not yet at least, she isn't showing yet and isn't ready to tell the world quite yet, I wasn't to say anything, her father doesn't even know!"

Washington added more tobacco to his pipe and blew at the flame. "Your secret is safe with me. You're dismissed, go write that doll of yours a letter, telling her of your safe arrival."

"Yes, sir. Do you wish to see my father?" Philip asked, pausing at the exit.

"Yes, please send him in." Washington smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Philip replied, walking off to his tent.

* * *

Theo sat at Philip's desk. She had returned to her home the day Philip left for war, if it wasn't for the servants, the house would be eerily silent. It had been three and a half weeks since he had left, and Theo was still deciding what to do about telling her father.

Philip's side of the family knew, shouldn't hers? Granted, it was one person, but this one was different. She had known Philip's family for all of two years, and she knew how happy and shocked they would all be. Yet this one man she had known for her entire twenty-two years, and she had no idea how he would react in the slightest.

Hope had been helping her make a decision. She said the sooner the better, but Theo wants to hold off on that.

And hold off she did.

She signed her letter to Philip and set it aside to dry and sprinkled on a powder to keep it from smudging.

She leant back in the chair and rubbed her stomach. "Little one, pray your father will be careful!" She whispered. "Pray to the lord Alexander knows how to keep him safe."

A knock came from the door. "Ma'am, may I come in?"

It was Hope.

"Yes, of course." Theo smiled, regaining her posture.

"Ma'am, i've been thinking. Remember that morning, when we found out?" She asked.

Theo smiled wider. "Quite well."

"What about the letter your father sent. Why don't you go down to Yorktown, visit your father, then Philip could help you tell him." Hope smiled.

Theo thought for a minute. "I'd like that."

Hope smiled. "I knew you would, I packed your bags, a carriage is waiting outside."

Theo's mouth sat agape. "Really?"

"Yes! Come! You need to get there as soon as you can! I packed you a few books as well." Hope said, gently pulling Theo out of the chair.

"Thank you!" Theo said, embracing her friend.

* * *

"Philip!" Alexander called.

"Yes, Pa?" Philip asked, dating his letter to his mother,_ 18 October 1781._

Alexander threw his son's jacket to him. "Come, Washington wants you to take notes at the meeting, you are to stay silent and remain unnoticed, write as much as you can."

"Yes, Sir." he replied throwing his jacket on.

Philip and his father made their way to the commander's tent.

When they entered, Alexander slipped his son a few sheets of paper, a quill, ink, and powder. Philip slinked to the corner and tried to set up an orderly format, by writing the names of the men in the room, giving them each a number, so he could write the number instead of their full name, especially because Lafayette and Rochambeau were present.

"Your Excellency, let me get this straight." Alexander began. "You want to launch a surprise attack on the Lobsterbacks, tomorrow night," he said as Washington nodded. "Doing what? How is this happening?"

"Well," Philip's hand was speeding across the page, curse his father's bloody ability to talk so fast! "We will send sappers first, these men with cut holes in the wooden fence to allow room for men to run in, then we will send in the ladders, six men run in with 15 foot ladders to allow for us to climb up, take a shot, jump down, and the next man goes. It will be a mess, it will be bloody, but we know from experience that surprise attacks are their weakness. I believe it can be done."

Philip's hand was already sore.

Lafayette spoke up (number 3) "Sir, that is a great foundation."

"Foundation?" Washington (number 4) asked.

"Yes, foundation. It might work, but we need more. Like, something to distract the British to give the sappers more time. Like, cannon fire." Lafayette said, his accent thick.

"Yes." Alexander snapped his fingers. "The cannon fire begins as the sappers start, to provide light and to cover the noise!"

"And we need this done orderly, 5 minutes to run out, carve the holes and run back?" John Laurens (number 2) asked.

"Ha, my men will have it done in two!" General Gimat (number 5) remarked.

"I do not doubt you, but we will give you that three minute cusion." Washington said.

Alexander paced the length of the room, which could mean one of two things, one, he was about to go on a six hour rant **((historical foreshadowing)) **or he was thinking, thinking hard about the moves and weighing their options.

Philip hoped for the sake of his hand and all the men in the room, that it was the latter.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" he said, continuing to pace.

"We need to expand these trenches if we want to win the war, if we move any further to the left or right, we are exposed to the British redoubts, 9 and 10, we've dealt with 1-8, but these are sure to be more powerful." Rochambeau (7) explained, his accent thicker than Lafayette's.

"Right." Alexander stopped dead and turned to face Washington. "Who will be leading these assaults?"

Washington showed no expression. "Major Laurens and General Lafayette are to take Redoubt ten, General Gimat, Lt. Col. Warren, and your son will take nine."

Philip froze. He couldn't write, couldn't process his thoughts. The idea of even having the slightest possibility to die and be unable to tell his Theodosia mortified him.

"Absolutely not! My son isn't going anywhere near there unless I am able to keep an eye on him! He, I, and Laurens are taking ten, Gimat leads his men! Lafayette and Rochambeau take nine!" Alexander yelled. Philip slowly began to write again.

"Alexander, it has already been decided-"

Lafayette spoke up, "Your Excellency, with all due respect, I think he might have a point."

"Sir, let's face it, Hamilton and Laurens are the bravest men we got, if anyone should lead the assault, its them, the boy and I will go under them." Gimat pointed.

Washington considered this, taking a step back to distance himself from the lazer eyes of Alexander as he watched him closely. Finally, Philip had caught up with the men's words as Washington spoke again.

"You do have a point. We will see how it goes, Hamilton, I do not want any mistakes, do I make myself clear?" Washington, his posture as straight as a pencil, said.

Alexander smiled from ear to ear. "I won't let you down, Sir."

Washington nodded and turned to Philip, he glided over to him and took the pen from his hand. "I need you in extreme caution, no one will be writing to Theodosia after this other than you, because you will stick with your father, and you will make it out alive." He lowered his voice, "If something were to happen to you because I let your father have command, I will never forgive myself. You are important to this army in ways you do not yet understand. I would hate to lose you."

"You won't, sir." Philip said, his voice equally low.

"Perfect." Washington raised his voice and turned to the rest of the room. "Boys, you are dismissed. Please speak amongst yourself about this, the rest of the army will find out by morning. Good night."

The men in the room bowed, and filed out.

It was almost time. The sun was setting and the General was going over the plans with the men.

They decided to do it in small groups, because the enemy was always watching. Finally, the final group was done. Philip sat out on a picnic table. He had been told to write a letter to his family, should he not make it out alive. His hand was shaking, so, so much.

He eventually signed off the page to his Theodosia - but that didn't feel enough.

He reached for another piece of paper. He wrote to his mother, another to Angie, and one to James, and another one to John, to William, to Alex, to Ellie, and to Gilbert **((This is actually Philip Hamilton II, I just didn't wanna use double names))**.

But it still wasn't enough. He had poured his heart and his emotions, and soul, and every last drop of courage into these letters. But there was one more.

_Dearest,_

_If you are reading this, that must mean your beloved mother has_

_decided to tell you the truth about me. Someone who has been hiding in the dark._

_That someone is me, your father._

_It is the night of October 14, 1781, and General Washington has planned a surprise_

_attack on the British army. I have been chosen to lead under my father, Alexander_

_Hamilton. I died ensuring your freedom, your liberty, and _

_your country. I hope you use it well._

_This is extremely hard for me to write, as you have not yet even been born. I know not _

_your gender, nor your possible name, not even if you have my eyes. _

_I wish I could know this, it would put me to ease, knowing I would at least have met my child, even if he_

_or she didn't remember. But this will have to do. _

_Even despite all I don't know, I do know one thing. _

_And that is my love for you will always be here, even when I'm not._

_I love you, always have, always will._

_Papa_

Philip didn't know it, but he was fully crying now. His eyes were wet and his nose dripping. He held the enveloped letters to his chest, and rocked himself.

"Philip?" that voice was framiller. "Philip, why are you crying?"

Philip swiped at his eye. "Mr. Burr?"

Aaron sat down across from him. "Worried about tonight?"

Philip nodded.

"Huh, didn't think a Hamilton would be."

"It's more than that, Sir." Philip said, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Then what is it?" Burr asked, "You can tell me, I am your father-in-law now."

"It's, it's Theo. She means everything to me. I don't want to leave her. Not now. I can't leave her."

"Trust me when I say you won't. You are a brave man, and you will be under the protection of your father, no harm will come to you." Aaron said.

Philip nodded and set the letters down. He felt like such a child. "I'm sorry, I feel so silly. Crying, clutching letters." He laughed slightly.

Aaron eyed the letters. "Not at all. This is normal for men your age, with wives."

"You going out tonight, sir?" Philip asked.

"Yes, I am to go with the French army, to Redoubt 9." Aaron explained.

Philip nodded.

"French army and anyone going with, report to the western trench!" Lafayette ran around yelling.

"Well, good talk, son. I wish you luck." Aaron said standing.

Philip stood as well. "Thank you. You as well, sir."

The men bowed to each other. Aaron walked west, but Philip headed to the General's tent.

"Sir, these are to be mailed, should the worst happen. And only then." Philip said, handing them to a mailboy he happened to pass.

The boy nodded.

"Thank you." Philip said. He ran back to his tent.

"Philip! Just in time! Got your letters done?" Alexander asked, pulling his jacket on.

Philip nodded.

"Who to?"

"Ma, Theo, Angie, Ellie, the boys, and," Philip stopped short.

"And?"

"And, the child Theo's with." he said quietly.

Alexander stopped and looked at his son. "My boy, I'm sorry. That is the worst part, I promise. But you will not leave my sight tonight, son. I need you alive."

Philip nodded.

"Wash your face, meet me and everyone else on the eastern trench line." Alexander said, patting his back as he passed.

* * *

Theo twiddled her thumbs, she refused to stop at an inn, so she slept in the carriage. It had been three days, and she was bored out of her skull. All had gone well in her travel, no broken carriage wheels, no British spies, nothing.

And she was glad.

There were a matter of hours away now. She couldn't wait to see her father and Philip again.

She couldn't focus in on her reading. She couldn't even look out the windows without picturing a battle scene with her father and Philip laying bleeding on the ground.

It reminded her of a time when she was younger, much younger.

"_Theodosia! Do not go running away! Come back now!" An agitated Aaron called. _

_But the little girl was too far away to hear him. She was racing into the forest, she had heard stories from her friends of a magical fairy house sitting there, and the young lass who found it would be given real life fairy wings. _

_Real fairy wings. She was jittery she was so excited. _

"_Theo!" her mother and father called. But she was already deep in the woods._

_She ran and ran, not even stopping to admire her favorite flowers. _

_She scaled a fallen log and when she began running again she tripped over a root. _

_She fell face first into the mud, in her best Sunday gown. _

_Mama was gonna kill her. _

_She struggled to sit up, but when she did, her eyes went wide. Men in redcoats were running toward her. They had guns. _

_The men dived into the brush on either side. Except for one. One came and scooped her up before pushing them up against a thick trunked tree. _

"_Sh, Thee Bee, you have to stay quiet." the man said, holding a dusty hand to her mouth._

_She turned her head to look at the man. Only one person called her "Thee Bee". _

_Uncle Alan!_

_She smiled widely and moved closer to him. _

"_When you hear gunfire, roll down the hill into that valley, the grass will hide you, stay as still and as quiet as you can, Papa will come find you." Uncle Alan said. _

_She nodded. _

Theo snapped back into reality. She remembered that perfectly. From the groans the dying men let out to the smell of her Uncle's hand. It smelled dirty, like cow poop.

Now of course, Theo recognized the smell of drying blood, rotting flesh.

Her uncle was a medic, who fought when needed during the French and Indian war. The whole thing scared her, she hadn't known the war was happening so close!

But soon her eyelids drooped, and the darkness outside and the outline of the window faded as she drifted off.

* * *

"Sappers for_ward_!" Alexander called. Twenty yards down, Gimat could be heard repeating the command.

Philip's heart was pounding. It was the loudest thing he could hear.

Forty men ran up, axe in hand. They snuck up in the cover of darkness, eerily silent. Philip glanced at Alexander. He had his pocket watch out, watching the seconds tick by.

Suddenly, the sound of a fuse being lit broke the silence. Everyone nearby covered their ears as the cannon fired. Philip watched the heavy ball fly and explode midair, giving the sappers a split second of light to check their progress.

"One minute!" Alexander called out.

According to Gimant, they should be done in another sixty seconds.

Sure enough, they came running back, thirty seconds later, switched their axe for a musket with a fixed bayonet, as preferred for close-range fighting, and on Alexander's call, ran up.

More cannon's raged overhead, and the men ran full speed across no man's land.

Philip quickly took notice of the lack of redcoats, had the surprise worked? Of course it had, the smartest of the smart came up with this. It had to work, otherwise the revolt was doomed.

As they drew closer, Alexander and Philip pushed past men to get in there with the others.

Everything was a mess. Redcoats shooting, bloody bayonets were being whipped around, and screaming filled the air between the occasional bombshell explosion. Philip and his father helped protect the men climbing into the redoubt. Alexander never turned his back on Philip for more than .5 seconds.

John Laurens ran up behind Philip. "John! That's not funn-" Philip stopped dead. John kicked a lobster back to the ground and ran his bayonet through his stomach.

John slowly extracted it, the man was barely breathing.

"P-please," he begged. "Please, m-m-my wif-fe, s-s-s-sh-she h-as m-my un-b-born c-c-hild. P-plea-ase."

Philip stood over him. "So does mine."

Philip had to look away as John dug his bayonet back into the man, this time in his chest, through the lung and heart, however, he looked back just in time to see the light leave his eyes.

"Thanks." Philip smiled.

"Anytime." John said, running off to fight off some Brit fighting a boy younger than Philip.

* * *

Theo jolted awake as the carriage door opened.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" the driver asked.

"No no. it's fine. Something wrong?" She yawned.

The driver shook his head and pulled out a step on the side. "Not at all, we have arrived. As you can hear," he paused, and a cannonball exploded. "They are in battle. I went up and talked to Washington. He said he worried about disease, but I told him of your eagerness and he caved in. Offered to let you use his bed."

He saw the worry on her face. "Not with him ma'am." Theo breathed, relieved, "he said he'd use one of the spares for the soldiers, his is much more luxurious."

She nodded.

"I-Is Philip out there?" She asked quietly.

He looked away. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

Philip and Alexander had abandoned their post at the ladder, the men had the hang of climbing up and down. They ran around helping fight men off, and avenging their fallen men.

"Philip! Philip look out!" John called. Philip turned just in time to dodge the shot of the Brit, but his father fired his pistol, hitting Philip in the leg. He fell to the ground clutching the wound.

John ran forward and Alexander fired another shot, hitting the Brit this time. Both him and John knew sitting here like this would automatically make them easy targets. "John, stay here, ward off any men, you think you can do that?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, sir" John called.

"We've almost got this place, they're preparing to retreat, keep him here until then," Alexander yelled over the caos. "I'll come back, we can run him in. Hopefully it isn't life threatening."

John nodded and Alexander ran away, yelling over his shoulder, "sorry son!"

"You okay?" John asked, looking around them. Philip nodded his head. John scoffed and told him he's just like his father.

"You clearly aren't, keep pressing on the wound, it'll decrease blood loss."

John stood up and paced back and forth.

* * *

"What do you mean you sent him in there?!" Theodosia cried.

"Miss, I understand your fear, but I need you to remain calm, if not for me, for you. Alexander is with him, I made him promise he wouldn't let your husband out of his sight, but it isn't like I had to tell him." Washington said.

Theodosia sighed, and covered her face with her hands. "As long as he comes out alive…" She took a shaky breath.

"You married a smart one, I'm sure he's more than capable of that." Washington soothed.

Theo smiled.

"They should be back soon, it's been nearly a half hour."

"How long do you think they'd take?" Theo asked, looking up at Washington who had moved to the entrance to the tent.

"About another fifteen."

Theo nodded.

* * *

"Retreat! Retreat!" A British voice called out. "ReTREAT!"

John pulled his blood stained bayonet out of a Brit one final time. Alexander came running. "You're faster than me, take him and run, i'll take your gun."

John nodded and picked up Philip. His leg hurt like hell. The bullet fell out of his wound, he was lucky. Very lucky. The Americans stayed to celebrate, but Alexander and John, along with friends of the wounded booked it for camp.

Our man struggled to stay awake, it was a pretty large gash, and had twenty heart beats of it own, the pain sent his mind swimming, it was hard not thinking of death and Theodosia, and his child.

John and Alexander encouraged him to keep speaking. He didn't have trouble breathing, it was thinking and dismissing the pain that he struggled with.

* * *

"Mrs. Hamilton! Would you look at that! Here they come now! They did it faster than I'd hoped!" Washington pulled the fabric back far enough for her to see.

Theo rushed to Washington's side. "Who is that? And, is someone in his arms?" she asked, squinting in the dark.

"Let's see." Washington said, walking to the medical tent.

The nurses were ushering people inside, the doctors examined wounds. Theo nearly fainted when John and Alexander ran in.

"Philip!" She cried running to John. "What.. what happened? Who did this? I thought you were watching him!"

"Theodosia? What are you doing here?" Alexander asked, helping the doctor pull down his stockings before he was even on the bed.

"I came to see him and my father, Hope thought it'd be good for me." Theo said.

Alexander nodded.

"What happened?" She asked, braving a peek at the wound.

"It's a long story, but we were in some close combat, and a bloody Brit came up behind him, ready to shoot, he dodged that, but I went to shoot him with my pistol, but my hand slipped, and…" Alexander trailed off.

"Oh my God." Theo gasped. She intertwined their fingers. "Philip?"

His eyes were scrunched closed in pain, he held a tight grip on Theo's hand with each poke he took into his leg. He opened one and looked right at her.

He smiled, behind it was pain, but it was a smile, and that's what caused Theo's tears to fall.

"I thought I heard your voice," he whispered.

"You alright? Need something?" She asked, pulling up a chair.

Philip's eyes scrunched closed again. "No"

"You sure?" She asked.

"Go." Philip said. "I do not wish you to see me this way. You shouldn't be here anyway. Go home, Theodosia."

Theo, a little broken hearted, gasped. "Philip, no. I came here to see you and my father. I will not leave you right now, not ever."

"Theo…"

"Pip…" she copied. "Admit it, you hold tighter to me with every poke, you need me here. I can't leave you alone. Not until I know you'll be fine."

"I will, don't worry yourself." Philip said. "I can't not make it." He said, pointing to her stomach.

"Shh," she said. "It's causing you pain. Please, save your energy. Stay alive," she whispered.

The doctor stood up and wiped his hands on his apron, and took a few notes.

"So?" John asked the doctor. "Will he make it?"

* * *

**Dun DUn DUN! **

***gasp* such suspense!**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading, this is basically an excuse for me to educate people on Yorktown. And possibly cause pain. Mwhahaha.**

**((I am so sorry))**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
